


Loving You Isn't Easy

by Lexis



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Naegami, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexis/pseuds/Lexis
Summary: Byakuya asks Makoto to accompany him on his walk home out of the blue.A light snow is flurrying through the air and Makoto just wishes he could've taken the bus like always.Why would Byakuya want to walk home in the snow anyway? It just wasn't like him at all.





	Loving You Isn't Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Byakuya is bad at feelings and Makoto is a soft innocent boy who's hopelessly(lol) confused by his crush.  
> I'll just see myself out I'm sorry.

A light snow fluttered through the crisp winter air as Hope's Peak Academy closed it's doors for the weekend. 

Makoto was standing in front of the school gate, rubbing his hands together as he waited for his friend and secret crush Byakuya Togami to arrive. His mind was just as cloudy as the sky above him, clouded over with unbearable confusion. Why would he want to walk home with him in the blistering cold when he could just go home in his comfortable and heated limo? It just didn't make any sense for him to do something that wouldn't benefit him in any way.

He sighed softly, his breath leaving his lips in a cloudy mist above him. He was always one to see the best in everybody he met and he knew deep down there was good inside of Byakuya somewhere. He was a victim of unfortunate family circumstances that made him feel like he had to be cold and distant, like he couldn't get attached to anybody. Makoto felt sorry for him but he didn't say it, he knew that his friend would just get angry at him for feeling that way. He would probably get angry if he knew the other feelings he was harboring deep inside. Feelings even Makoto couldn't even begin to understand.

"Hey. Are you just going to keep staring off into space? You're wasting my time Naegi." That demanding and arrogant voice cut through his thoughts and he jumped slightly in surprise. "Oh! S-Sorry Byakuya! I was just thinking..." He rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up on his face, "Whatever. Let's just get walking before I catch frost bite because of you and your "thinking"." 

They began to walk together in pure silence, the snow dancing slowly in the air as it was blown by a gentle but freezing wind. Makoto shuttered and blew into his gloved hands, trying to warm up his face. "I-It's really cold out today." Byakuya took a glance at him and scoffed, "At least you have the brain function to feel it. But apparently not enough to think to wear a scarf." 

What he did next surprised Makoto considerably. He stopped walking and began to remove his blue scarf from around his neck. His voice was commanding as usual, "Quit staring at me like an idiot and come closer so I can put this on you. You should be appreciating my generosity." 

Despite his shock he stepped forward, feeling his face heat up as Byakuya carefully wrapped and tied the scarf around his neck. It was a bit bigger on him and covered his mouth and nose but he wasn't complaining. His face felt nearly frozen in place.

But something he noticed was a sense of tenderness in his actions that Makoto thought he could just be imagining. It almost felt too good to be true. Once he was done helping him he couldn't help but smile and gaze up at him with a thankful gleam in his eyes, "Thank you Byakuya." He just began walking again and mumbled, "It wasn't for you. I was just getting hot in that stupid thing."

He walked up to his side again since he went ahead of him and pretended to believe what he said, "Okay. I assumed that anyway." Byakuya chuckled to himself, "Looks like you are capable of a smart thought. I'm relieved."

The walk was silent again for a few minutes until he finally got the guts to ask him upfront, "Byakuya, why did you want to walk home today?" He glanced to him with disinterest in the subject, his voice distant and vaguely annoyed. "Is that seriously your question? I just wanted to walk there's no special reason for it." Makoto bit at his bottom lip in nervousness and stopped walking, fortunately Byakuya stopped as well and turned to face him in confusion, "What are you stopping for? Did you forget how to walk?" 

Makoto pushed the scarf down away from his mouth and nose so he could speak without being muffled up by the fabric. "It just isn't like you to put yourself in a position of discomfort. Not to mention...you chose me to walk with you of all people you could've picked. I'm just confused that's all." 

He started to look especially annoyed now and scoffed at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why do you have to poke your nose where it doesn't belong? My personal reasons for this are none of your concern. Now let's just keep walking." Despite the speeding heart beat in his chest he stood his ground and felt himself start to raise his voice, a rare occurrence for him. He's never felt so riled up before now. "No! It does concern me! You ask me, someone you constantly put down and say is worthless, to walk with you in the freezing cold when you could of rode home in your nice warm limo by yourself?! I'm not buying that it's for no reason Byakuya I refuse to!"

He suddenly grabbed the sleeve of Makoto's jacket and pulled him forward, "Who do you think you are to raise your voice to me?!" Makoto could feel his stomach twisting but he couldn't give up now, he was already in too deep. "A human being! A human being who's trying to understand you because I care about you!" Byakuya gripped tighter on his sleeve and spoke with venom, "Well you're even more worthless than I thought! Wasting your time trying to find some goodness in me when there is none!" 

The smaller boy could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes and cloud his vision, "I refuse to believe that! Deep down you're feeling things. Things that you can't understand because of what happened to you!" He grit his teeth in response, releasing Makoto's sleeve and instead gripping the collar of his coat with both hands. "Don't you dare bring that up you little-" Makoto yelled out to interrupt him, "Why did you only tell me about it?! About the battle you had to fight?! Why would you only tell me if you didn't trust me?!"

Byakuya froze, his lips pursed and his eyes staring him down intensely. That seemed to have gotten to him. He sputtered out frantically, "Would you just shut up already?! You always do stuff like this you absolute moron! Why won't you just leave me alone why do you keep coming back to me when I tell you to go away?!"

Tears rolled down his cold cheeks as he choked out through a sob, "Because you're my friend." 

His hands grew tense but he kept his firm grip on the collar, staring in his eyes with an emotion Makoto couldn't read. "You're stupid to think I'd want a friend like you."

Another sob left his mouth as his eyes burned with tears. "I know. But I'm...going to keep trying. Because there's something you don't realize." Byakuya answered in a dry tone despite his curiosity, "What is it?" A weak smile appeared on his face as he whispered out, "If you didn't care, you would have left me behind by now and just walked away. But you didn't."

For the first time in a long time Byakuya felt a weird sting go straight through his chest where his heart was. What was this feeling? Was he actually feeling some sense of guilt or remorse? Why did seeing him cry like this make him want to stay? Maybe in a way Makoto was right, if he didn't care in some way he would of just kept walking. But he didn't.

"That's just..." He felt himself getting some weird sense of frustration as he gazed down at his classmate, his face stained with tears because of his stupidly big heart. "You're so annoyingly persistent you know that?" His tone became more calm, less distant and cold like it was before. 

Makoto looked at him with flushed cheeks, his heart skipping a beat when he finally realized how close their faces were. "S-So I've been told."

A new feeling washed over Byakuya as he felt his entire body growing warm along with a steady yet fast heart beat. His face very much to his dismay began to flush a bright red. "Ugh God what are you doing to me you idiot?" He tilted his head in confusion, his eyes holding a sparkle of innocence. "What are you talking about?" 

The feeling annoyed him and he was rarely one to act on such a foolish impulse but his hands tugged the collar so their faces were so close, their noses brushed together. A surprised gasp came from Makoto, "B-Byakuya?" He stared at this commoner intensely and out of his new found heated frustration he grumbled, "Shut up Makoto."

He tilted his head and pressed his lips onto this unbearably persistent boy's who squeaked in response but eagerly accepted the kiss. His lips felt chapped and cold but the constant friction of the kiss warmed them up. Makoto's hands rested on his friends arms as his grip remained on his coat to hold him in place. The small boy hummed happily and Byakuya felt himself tingle at the new sensation. This was honestly although he wouldn't admit it, his first real kiss. It wasn't perfect but it wasn't necessarily terrible either. Once the kiss parted both boys were breathing heavily, their faces bright red and their minds swirling from the heat they created.

"D-Does this mean-?" Byakuya cut him off and kissed him again, more abrupt and intensely than before. He didn't know where this rush of passion came from but he assumed this was what being addicted to a drug felt like. He was just enraptured by the feeling of his lips and he hated it. But at the same time he didn't. His head was an absolute mess.

He ended the kiss with a small bite on Makoto's lower lip, eliciting a soft moan from him. Byakuya couldn't help but chuckle when he made that noise. "Does that answer your question or do I have to do it again for it to get through your thick head?"

A big smile lit up his face and he giggled like a child, "I think I understand." A smug smile brought up Byakuya's lips, "Good." He released his collar and grabbed a hold of his hand, tugging him forward. "Now can we walk in silence like I wanted?"

He intertwined his gloved fingers with his, Byakuya didn't protest to this. "Of course. Whatever you say." A genuine smile worked it's way onto the rich boy's face as he squeezed Makoto's hand.

This new found warmth felt really nice.


End file.
